The invention pertains to the general field of pressure sensing and control devices and more particularly to a valve which allows a first water source to automatically maintain a set flow rate and temperature when a second interconnected water source is operated.
One potential hazard in an average home is a person using a shower when, at the same time, some sudden major demand is made upon the water system. For normal use a shower has a hot and cold setting, which are chosen depending upon the user""s preferred water temperature and flow. It is common for cold water appliances such as sink faucets, washing machines, dishwashers or flushed toilets to rob the available water flow. This leaves a heavy flow of hot water to the shower as the line pressures adjust to the change. The result can be a scalded bather which is a potentially serious medical injury. The present invention is an automatic device which senses normal water pressure and is operated by a sudden drop in that pressure by the water lines. The primary culprit to control in such happenings is the flushing of a toilet in one or more of the house bathrooms. The safety feature of this invention is best utilized when it is placed in series with the input water line of any household toilet or other fixtures.
A search of the prior art, which included U.S. patents and industry catalogs, did not disclose any devices that read on the claims of the instant invention.
The water flow control valve is designed to be installed externally onto an appliance, such as a toilet tank, or to be included as an integral element of a toilet ballcock assembly. In either design, the valve operates in combination with a common utility water supply. The water supply is connected to a first fixture that is being supplied hot and cold water at a preset flow rate and to a second fixture that is operated with cold water. The valve is designed to allow the first fixture to continue supplying the water at the preset flow rate when the second cold water fixture is operated.
The first fixture is typically comprised of a shower and the second fixture is typically comprised of a toilet assembly. When the toilet assembly is flushed, the water present in the tank will allow the toilet assembly to be flushed. However, following the flush, if the shower is in use., the valve is designed to operate, thereby restricting the flow of water into the toilet tank until the water flow from the shower is turned off. The curtailment of the cold water flow into the toilet tank prevents cold water from being taken from the water mixture of the shower. Thus, the water flowing from the shower remains at the preset temperature.
The water flow control valve is comprised of a valve body consisting of an upper section and a lower section. The upper section houses a spring whose tension is adjusted by a spring tension adjustment knob. The lower section includes an inlet port that is connected to a utility water supply and an outlet port that is connected to a fitting on the toilet tank. The lower section also houses a poppet assembly that, in combination with the spring and a diaphragm that is clamped between the upper and lower sections, controls the opening and closing of the valve. When the poppet assembly is in a downward position, the water flow from the inlet port to the outlet port is restricted. Conversely, when the poppet assembly is raised by the water pressure, the tension provided by the spring, water will flow from the inlet port into and out of the outlet port.
In view of the above disclosure, the primary object of the invention is to produce a water flow control valve that prevents a shower delivering water at a comfortable preset temperature to suddenly deliver water at a higher temperature. The higher temperature, which can cause scalding, can occur when a toilet is flushed and a portion of the cold water mix from the shower is diverted to fill the toilet tank.
In addition to the primary object of the invention, it is also an object to produce a water flow control valve that:
can be constructed of metal, plastic or a composite material,
is reliable and is easily maintained,
can be designed to be installed externally or to be incorporated into a toilet tank ballcock or other fixture, and
is cost effective from both a manufacturing and consumer points of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.